The Scar King
by Mahranie
Summary: What would have happened if Mufasa and Simba were dead? What of the pride? What would a king like Scar REALLY do? WARNING-Romance scenes.Please Review! I might take it off FanFic.
1. Betrothing

The Lion King

Scar's(Taka's) Pride

Chapter 1

"Kill'em..." Scar hissed, with no expression on his face, his red scar on his eyes that seemed to silhouette his features of he true beast he was. Shenzie, Bozie and Ed raced towards the fleeing Simba, Scar sat next to his dead brother. A small grin curled on his muzzle. And watched the dust fall as the hyenas began their effort less pursuit, they've killed lions before. Simba came to a ledge, with the hyena's hot on his tail. Scar listened closely for any sound of the hyena's success, when a series of snaps and snarls echoed through the canyon, and the hyena's returned confirming Simba's death, Scar easily assumed that Mufasa and Simba were dead, Scar was King of Pride Rock now. Scar couldn't help but kick dust in his brothers dead face.

Scar had made it to pride rock with intention to make a pride like no other, meaning, he needed a mate, but first to assert his authority and would so meet him during his demise, he broke the news to the females- "Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy, but to loose Simba, who had barely begun to live, for me...it is a deep, passive loss, so it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne, yet out of the ashes we shall rise-" the lionesses gasped and lifted their heads "to breach the morning of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" the hyena's howled and began a fighting frenzie, boosting there excitement, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala ran to a secluded cave were Sarabi had birthed Simba. The sky had no starts, not like the lionesses cared. The cave was maybe a half mile from pride rock, mostly safe from any predator, together they morned. Nala didn't quite understand what had happened, all she new was that her betrothed ;Simba; and her great king, ;Mufasa; were gone forever. Scar for some reason had spared her life.

_Two years later..._

Nala stalked in the grass, ears low, eyes wide. A soft wind moved the grass like wave of an ocean unknown to lions, but the thought was quenching. She was alone, on her first hunt. If she succeeds she can join other lionesses to hunt. Scar had not killed Nala, as any other male would have done, but Her mother Sarafina had an idea when Zira joined the pride. At that time, due to the shear size of the pride, Nala didn't need to be killed, not only that, but her father wasn't Mufasa, gazelle finally entered the clearing, not a doubt it wasn't safe to graze, but they were sadly mistaken. The closest buck put his head back down to graze. **Yes!**Nala cheered in her head, she crept closer, the gazelle still stayed down, looking almost as if he was smiling, or greatful. Nala launched her 100lb body, the gazelle was a second to late, within ten yards, Nala leaped again, and grabbed the prey buy its neck, the buck met death with a strange pride was dead in seconds. All lions recognize this as the circle of life, when this buck is born again and again, it will feast of the grass of Nala's, and every other predators death bed. **Thank the kings!** Nala sighed with eyes up to the sky. Nala let go of her limp meal, and searched for any leopards, other lions, or greedy straying hyenas. **All clear. **She thought. And she returned home. She ran to the secluded den, and together her mother, Sarabi, Kahita and Nala ate there first meal in 2 days. Nala was a huntress, this was sure to stir the pride.

The next morning...

Nala, her mother, aunt Sarabi only stay in the secluded cave when they eat, they sleep in the cave of Pride Rock, requested by the females. Scar was silhouetted as the sun burst from the west. Zira wasn't in sight yet."Nala..." Scar entered the lioness cave. Sarabi, and her group, Sarafina , woke up, weary of Scar's sudden entrance. Nala rose, she looked annoyed, maybe cause she was woken so immediately, she saw the unusual look on Scar's face. And whatever she was going to say, she shut her self up, stood very still, almost scared. Scar showed full confidence in his announcement, and eyed her and her little group. "You ;Nala; have grown into a fine young lioness" Scar scaned her body, one eyebrow raised in excitement and interest. Scar continued "You have succeeded in your first hunt, which proves to me you are able to survive in any conditions...And..raise cubs" He had that look again, but smooth and somewhat tasteful. Nala, fell her airways blocked as the word 'cubs' entered the cave with such determination "-I'm guessing you know how i'd like to celebrate such an accomplishment." before Scar could rub his mane against Nala's neck, she leaped back, startling all the lionesses (the outlanders have joined the pride, so all together there are 21 lions, 1 male being scar, including about 80 hyenas)

Nala and the lionesses suddenly noticed Zira waiting anxiously outside for Scar, or Taka as she calls him, & her signs of pregnancy were visible, she was in **DEEP LOVE **with Taka. And seeing him flirt with other females, made her angry, but not at Taka, but at Nala. A fiery hatred for any female that suited Taka was Zira's competition, and although it was only outlanders that found Scar appealing, after the week Zira went through to get all she could out of Taka(not that he didn't enjoy it and less than the pleasure of a thousand females lions) Zira wasn't happy. And at any chance to jump into the conversation, she would. Nala snarled "Never! Never will you have me as a mate, or queen, I will have no relation to you!" Nala, stood her ground, she was the youngest in the family, and the smallest, next to scar was like the gazelle she hunted the other day. All the lionesses gasped, Zira saw her chance and leaped in,

"You ungrateful leopard! How dare you say such a thing to your king!" Zira roared (leopards is a disgraceful label, of cowardliness, murder, and disrespect,ect. all lions use this reference) She swiped her paw at Nala, Scar leaped in front, Zira halted her sheathed paw, her and the other lions gasped at both Zira and Scar's reaction. Nala especially. Never would Scar have kept two female from fighting, like when Zira fought any female that even mention her beloved Taka.

"Zira-" Taka started at Zira, she stared back, wide eyes, expressing her disappointment at her performance, at how Taka didn't like her defending him on such a way-"that is enough, respect your fellow 'ness'" (Ness as in female lion, Leo as to male lion)Zira smirked and left the cave, the other lions could see she was holding back angry tears. Not a single lioness gave a hogs ass. Nala tried to look unconvinced, but she was truly amazed at him. Not in a happy kind of amazement, but that Scar had never shown this sort of affection as protecting a female."Nala, come with me, we will go to the watering hole." All jaws dropped in the cave, Sarafina began-

"Scar!...please dont-" Sarafina could only guess Nala's fate.

"Sarafina, i'm pride leader, i do what i want, what happens to Nala is none of your concern, and not to mention i let her live as a cub, you should be pleased that-" Scar stopped, he didnt want to spoil his secret moment to Nala, though she was sure she knew what Scar's intentions were. Sarafina and the other lionesses, understood the instinct to mate and make a pride. No female could hide that. The hyena's share the same instincts. So The females, including Zira let Scar take Nala to the Watering Hole.

They left the giant rock, and padded to the watering hole, The Cave, Pride rock, and the Watering Hole, were set like an equal literal Triangle, all at least a 1/2 mile apart, made a nice home before. Scar had shooed away the lingering Hyena's, and began his conversation . Nala kept quiet, trying to ignore him. "Nala... I love you." Nala looked off to the horizon, her gut wrenching at every breath, **so sudden**, she thought "I love you Nala, like the the way I love your mother, your cream fur, sapphire eyes, pink nose, elegant neck..." Scar waited at just the right moment to set Nala's lonesome soul adrift, only Scar could help her,the horizon faded, Nala vision was off balance due to her discomfort, then she slightly blushed, they made it to the watering hole, Scar strutted to the other end, Nala's instincts were kicking in, she purred slightly then choked it back, still trying to look unconvinced. Scar lapped the water, staring lazily into her embarrassed eyes. **Yes, so sudden indeed-**


	2. Betrayed

The Lion King Scar's(Taka's) Pride _**PART 2**_

She swallowed. "Scar please, don't make me do this..." Nala pleaded, suddenly growing more and more fond of his presence

"Oh, but I already have..." Nala's legs gave out and she gracefully fell to the ground. Trying to repel what she thought was nothing but being twitter patted. She began staring deeply into Scar's glowing eyes. A hopeless face was thrown at her, it was her face, Scar had his appearance all under control. Sickening thoughts, yet pleasing thoughts flowed through her misty mind. Now all she could see was _him_, Scar, the King of Pride Rock. She gave herself to him, and started thinking back to the past. _All this time she hated Scar for making her life miserable_. **But how miserable was it? Not that much,**she convinced herself,**just the change in life style, a change in leaders...thats not so bad. **Now she thinks she sees the real Scar;Taka;. Now Taka is hers. Scar held her like a fish on a hook "See? You are mine" Nala didn't hold back, she let out a long vibrating pur, that formed into a delightful moan. Scar tried mounting her, but she stopped him.

"Wait...before you have me, let me have you." She kissed him soft, then he returned the favor, with rough pleasing laps of love, she was rough and they loved it. She clawed his shoulder, and they snarled in the betrothing pleasures, Nala couldn't take it much longer, and she got in the _position. Scar was surprised,_but he had no problem. Scar mounted her, and Nala cried out, Scar licked her tensed shoulders, and Nala found his paw near her fangs, and gave a soft love bite. The hyena's laughed the distance. **Why was this part of Scar hidden?...**she gave another love bite/moan as Scar was close to finish. **Well its mine now!** She sighed as he had finished. Scar rubbed Nala's neck, she had just enough energy to waltz back home. Scar put her to bed but remained awake till Nala was for sure in a dead sleep.(Fact: Lions mate 2 times every hour in the day for 1-3 days to ensure that the female is pregnant) Scar now had his future within poor Nala, who had no idea of what he was going to do next. Scar called Sarafina, and Sarabi and left the cave.

Sarafina and Sarabi woke up all separate from one another, and once awake, they seemed angry , yet secretly pleased, Scar...very pleased. Nala, went to greet them, remembering her dream night with Scar. Scar and Zira left the cave. Zira had a look on her face and as they cleared the area, Scar planted a kiss on Zira's neck. Sarabi glared evilly at him, then turned to poor clueless Nala. Nala didnt want to tell them about her and Scar in fear they may not like her or be disappointed in her. Sarafina started, with tears forming in her dimed gray eyes.

"Scar led us to the birthing cave last night...and-" Sarafina gabbed Nala's shoulder for support, Nala whimpered.

"And what Mother?" Nala looked at her eyes frantically.

"What do you think?" Sarabi muttered. Nala glared one and the other for ten seconds before she bursted from the cave, and made her way across the territory, avoiding any Hyena groups. Scar was knowere to be found.

All this time Nala thought Scar loved her, but all he wanted was to betroth her. Nala was spitting angry, she ran to the watering hole, and colapsed at the edge, she looked into her reflection. There was only half of her soaked face, till Scar's half rippled next to her's.

"No!" Nala cried. "He is not the one!" she hit the water with her paw. Her image fadded, and Nala tried calming herself, yet she couldn't take her anger, she hated Scar now, **that ugly cheater**, she thought, and with her own mother, and friends "How evil" she hissed, boiling tears of pain rolled into the calming waters , she jerked away in an unfamiliar pain, her stomach aced, and bent to vomit. She new very well that she along with her only sane friends, and Zira held Scars immortality within them. In his heirs.


	3. Many New Cubs

The Lion King Scar's(Taka's) Pride _**PART 3**_

"Ren!!" Zira roared, the healing lioness came to her aid, Zira's time was here, Nala and her group, waited outside for four long hours, Zira's shrieks of pain scared the lionesses, dark clouds rolled over the sky, it began to rain. And Zira refused to let anyone but Ren in the birthing cave. Then Ren came outside, her red coat turned a very dark brown in the rainy blackened sky, she held a slight smile. To lions it is an honor to be in the birthing of cubs, but Ren was disappointed in Zira's performance. Sarabi and the others rushed in to see a male and two female cubs suckling on Zira, she was tired, but very pleased with her son, who she named Nuka, he had a dark reddish gray coat, and will grow a silky black mane like his father's. While the females were nonidentical twin's, both with the shape of Zira but one had scares coat color and design, with a blond head stripe, her name was Tauni. The other female had Zira's coat and colors, but with no head stripe, her name was Vihx. Zira kept showing off her cubs, especially Nuka

"Sarabi, hun-"Zira spoke sarcastically "Tell my love that he has his heir."

Ren spoke softly and worried. "What of your daughter's?"

Zira, glared at Ren, then snarled to the hesitating Sarabi "Now!!"

Sarabi slowly left the cave, and lopped back to pride rock and gave Zira's news to Scar, who was perched on the top of Pride Rock, Sarabi crept up slowly.

"A son and two daughter's...Scar...your Highness"

"Please Sarabi, call me Taka" Sarabi growled

"Taka is gone, dead!He can never return, not with you!" Scar lifted his head, now very thick with mane.

"You WILL call me Taka" he grasped her lips! Sarabi jolted a second later, drawn to him. He glanced at her growing belly. "Oh Sarabi, I have always loved you." He gazed at her.

Sarabi took a step back. "Then you will stay with Zira, she wants you, not me or Sarafina, nor Nala!" Scar grasped her again, but softer, Sarabi couldn't resist, her instinct knew love, but Scar couldn't be love! That night of the betrothing, she couldnt help but be just like Nala. He licked her softly mumbling comforting words, Sarabi clawed him in pleasure, she then stopped and starred into his glowing eyes, she back slowly then ran down Pride Rock back to the cave, Zira was angry she didn't return sooner.

"What took so long?" Zira complained.

"I explained the cubs" Sarabi replied. Shakey in fear anyone new what she had done. Zira finally calmed down, Ren, Zira , Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala slept in the birthing cave tonight, until their cubs are born.

A week later, Sarabi, had come of her time, during labor she prayed to her dead family, "Please give me the strength to birth these cubs" Nala left the cave sobbing, she couldn't bare to see these cubs born of a monster. **But its not their** **fault** she thought **in fact..its mine!**she sobbed again, Sarafina came to comfort her. Putting her paw over her shoulder.

"Talk to them" Sarafina whispered "Your voice will teach them" Nala sniffled.

"What would I say?"

"Your wants, desires, stories, songs, it teaches them that you are the one to look up to, not Scar, that love is the answer, love and protection, they may be his cubs, but not his children" Nala rubbed her growing belly, she always loved them, but in secret. " I will have his cubs too, but when I think of them I forget about Scar." She paused, Ren rushed out, "Two boys!" Nala and Sarafina smiled and rushed to visit her, Ren asked Sarafina to deliver the news though. (oh boy)


	4. Sarafina and Sarabi

The Lion King Scar's(Taka's) Pride _**PART 4**_

Sarafina, ran cheerfully to Pride Rock, but she slowed down, and thought of what he might do, she stopped only yard from Scar's resting place and whimperd.

"Two males? Scar would kill them, but-" Scar had been easedropping, and came from behind

" Two sons, really?...what do they look like?" Sarafina was surprised, he actually seemed pleased, mabey excited. Sarafina choked, then she spoke

"Both will have black manes, but one is a semi brown and the other gold"

"What are they named" he strutted to Sarafina.

"Umm...Teru the gold one, and Salotok the brown one" Scar pranced next to her and licked Sarafina's silky arm up to her neck, already she couldn't resist, his scent, his taste, she was a very easygoing and almost gullible lioness, especially when it came to love, and she, before the betrothing, has resisted Scar till now, **im a fool **she thought , even though she and the others hated Scar, she wanted him, she nibbled him in pleasure to the semi- betrothed feast, and in pure daylight Nala saw Sarafina and new they had the same fate. She was gone longer than Sarabi was, and all the girls knew how hard it was to try and resist Scar. And just returned to the cave. Sarafina couldn't stop kissing him, rubbing him, he rubbed her, giving soft, comments on her appearance. "Oh Taka" she whispered in pleasure. Continuing the day her betrothed her. Nala was somewhat jealous, and turned away. She still had feelings for Scar, but she couldn't be angry, so she sat in a corner and thought of one of her favorite stories, one was the 'Great King of the Past' a poem like story told to young cubs, usually males, just for the enjoyment. (Just imagine a story, I cant think of anything for now, and know one reads them anyway)

one week later...

Zira's cubs could leave the cave now, Scar was very busy planning the ceremony of his son Nuka, it was to be tomorrow, poor Tauni and Vihx were ignored for two days, that they were brought back to the cave for Sarabi to feed. Rafiki wasn't very please either, not very many animals showed up for the celebration, but he had his 'poker' face on. As he held Nuka in the air, the few animals, the hyena and the 'outlanders' pride cheered. At that time the three lionesses paid back Scar by not showing to the celebration, but talking in the cave.

"Why is Scar doing this? To us!? It isn't right!" Nala cried, very close to delivery as well as her mother, "He wont even acknowledge OUR cubs!"Nala continued.

"Nala, Taka is a changing lion, therefor he thinks the whole world must change for him, but I shouldn't get into this sort of conversation, listen Nala, talk to your cubs, they love you..." Sarafina tried convincing Nala to calm herself, especially around the cubs, Vihx, Tauni, Teru, and Salotok, that were all suckling on Sarabi, who cleaned them often, Sarabi never had daughter's. Sarafina could see that Sarabi was falling for them. "Sarabi?" Sarabi glanced at Sarafina, her red eyes filled with sadness. "They are Zira's cubs, please try not to get attached!"

Sarabi sniffled " I was just thinking of Simba, how happy he would have been if he had a sister..." Sarafina paused, Sarafina broke in, she new what to say "Sarabi, Zira wont even knowledge she has daughters, so when we are all alone, like now, you my claim them, eventually Zira would understand."

"Besides she has no time or patience to take care of needy girls." Nala and Sarafina giggled, Sarabi smiled

"I'm going to take a nap." and with that she slept next to her two daughter's and two son's. Nala and Sarafina now held the conversation.

Nala spoke. "I know they're Scars, but, they cant be like him, can they? I just don't want to end up like Uru. With an evil, cheating son. I cant help it, I love these cubs unconditionally, and they love me. Mom, like you said, they make me forget about Scar, but somehow I feel him...within me"

Sarafina was silent, her eyes wide.

"Mom, what is it?"

"My water broke!" Nala shot at her mom, Sarafina stood shocked as an unsuspecting query, and Sarabi woke up. Nala ran to find Ren. Sarafina laid down, laughing yet hyperventilating, "I just thought i couldnt control my blader." Sarabi chuckled "I guess not." Sarafina laid still and began breathing heavily.

"Any pain Sarafina?"

"Just some cramps, but-AHHHHH!" Sarafina cried out, the first cub was born! Sarabi was very surprised, "That was fast" she mumbled to her self. Ren and Nala snuck in the cave. Ren sat next to Sarafina. "what...is...it?" Sarafina hyperventilated after each word.

"Its a boy!" Ren cheered, Sarafina tried holding a smile, till her last cub was born. "Its a girl!" Ren cheered again, Nala kissed her mother, both the cubs were a semi tan color, the female had larger claws, and a tuft on her head, while her brother had the semi tan coat with a dark brown under belly, his mane will be somewhat brownish red. "What are there names?" Ren asked, patiently waited for Sarafina's answer. "Nia and Mohati"


	5. A Chapter for Nala

The Lion King Scar's(Taka's) Pride _**PART 5**_

No one left to tell Scar, he was to busy with Zira and Nuka. Till later that night, when Zira came in the cave, holding Nuka, Scar wasn't far behind. Sarafina turned and hid her new cubs. Scar waited outside the cave.

"Sarafina, come out here..." He demanded, with suspicion. She didn't move, Ren came outside and told Scar of her cubs. Scar went dull "Nuka is enough, I had already tried tolerating Sarabi, now Sarafina has a son!?" Ren refused Scar to see the cubs, he shoved her aside, Sarabi got up, and the girls protected Sarafina and her cubs, Zira glanced and Sarabi's sons, Teru and Salotok, and got up, she slowly launched at them, even her own daughter's!

Sarabi didn't hesitate, she launched at Zira, Sarabi bit her neck, Zira lay on the ground, she lost her breath from the blow, then clawed Sarabi's face, Nala and Ren had to fend Scar off, one lioness heard the commotion and came in the cave and saw the situation, she could only help Sarabi right now, the other lionesses also heard the situation, and ran to the cave. The Pridelanders were separate from the outsiders. The Pridelanders rushed in, Scar and Zira were outnumbered.

" I had no intention to kill any of my cubs!"

Nala snarled "TAKA!!" ...then she spoke with her head low and very quiet. "Leave now! You and Zira, your not welcome in the birthing cave anymore!"

Scar, glared with pure hellish hatred at Nala, then called Zira to leave, Zira grabbed her son, Scar looked at his daughters, Tauni and Vihx. The signaled Zira, Zira dropped Nuka at Scars feet, and grabbed her cubs from Sarabi's teats, Sarabi cried.

"No, please don't take them!"

Zira turned "They are not your cubs you greedy leopard! I will do as I please with them!" and with that, Scar and Zira left the cave, Sarabi began sobbing, Sarafina cuddled next to her, Nala and Ren slept near the entrance that night. The pridlander females avoided Scar as often as possible.

The next morning, Zira came in the cave. Nala and Ren seized their attack when they noticed she was only dropping her cubs off.

"Sarabi!" She dropped the cubs at her teats. "They aren't yours! But Taka says that if you raise them...all of you may keep your sons, but if we have the slightest suspicion that they would turn against Scar before they are one year, we wont hesitate to kill them!" Zira gave an awful smirk "...slowly." she turned and left the cave, Nuka waddled behind. "Mommy, wait up please." The little Nuka mewed, and they disappeared from the cave.

Sarabi cuddled her children. "Oh my darlings..." She had a hopeful smile, though her eyes were closed, her eyebrows were raised with joy, and she cleaned her 'daughters'. Ren smiled, Nala went to greet her mother.

"How are they Mother?"

"Nia is a bit small, but she will grow into a fine lioness, her brother as well."

"Mother, I have been thinking, maybe we should run away, once all the cubs are able to travel long distances." Sarafina looked hopeful at first to her daughters plan but then she really thought of the consequences.

"Nala, what if we did run off, and, Scar found us, he would bring the whole Outlander group, and together they would really mess us up, and no doubt he would kill our son's, maybe our daughter's. And if another male were to find us, he would kill all of our cubs for sure!" Nala didn't think of that, she sighed a long hurtful sigh. For all her hope was lost, especially when she cried out in sudden pain, tonight was her night!


	6. End of Part 1, please read!

The Lion King Scar's(Taka's) Pride. _**Review and Tell me what should happen to this unique group of cubs!**_

**_I was amazed when I saw how many views I had just in one day, I'm not use to that since I make up my own stories. If this was a movie or book, or TV show, this would be the end of the current season, or series. But no worries! I'm conducting a great new chapter, please keep reading, and review if you like! Thanks for reading~~_**

Here are some notes on the new characters! This includes personality traits, some resemblences to none exsistant characters, and what they will develope when they are older cubs.

_**Ren-** Healing Lioness, she actually has the **shape of Sarabi, but a very light cream coat, and red eyes**. **She has little lion cub spots on her butt**, its just a birthmark. She is maybe a little older than Nala, she came from the pridelanders unoticed. She became the healing lioness, since she spent alot of time with Rafiki when she was growing up._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Nuka-**_We all know who Nuka is, only imagine the cocky, scrappy Nuka more...clean**._(Same dark redish grey coat, with silky black mane. Will have Scar's chin fur.) _**

Parents~ _Zira and Scar_

_**Tauni- **Tauni is the Scar sired version of _Vitauni_from TLK 2. Only, she looks totally different!**(With Zira's body shape, she has Scar's dark brown coat, with Zira's blonde headstripe, developes bangs.) **She likes to tatle, but is much like an advisor for her friends._

Parents~ _Zira and Scar**(Sarabi, adopted Mother)**_

_**Vihx-**Has more Kovu's personality, only a girl kind**.**Often wanders off, and likes to mock others.**(Zira's body shape, and coat color, no head stripe. Developes long thick brown tail fur.)**_

Parents~_Zira and Scar** (Sarabi, Adopted Mother)**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Teru**- Scar's body shape, and very brave, and often fights with hyena's. **(A light brown coat color, no socks, and Scar's identical black mane. Develops a very long tuft as a cub.)**_

Parents~_Sarabi, Scar_

_**Salatok-**Will definitely have Simba's identical personality._ _Doesn't like girls, and likes to run away from problems_.**_(He also has Simba's gold coat color, but Scars identical black mane. Spitting Image of Ahadi)_**

Parents~_Sarabi, Scar_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Nia-**Loves to be clean, and loves to be with her brother, Zazu always sits on her back, since she is so friendly and always agrees with him.**(Tan coat color, large claws, tuft on the head)**_

Parents~ Sarafina, Scar

_**Mohati-**Unfortunately is alot like Scar as a cub, tricking others, but is very smooth with the ladies, tolerates his sister**.(Tan coat, but a dark brown underbelly, large claws, and a redish brown mane, has no tuft, but gets tufts on the tips his ears)**_

Parents~ Sarafina, Scar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so tempted to describe Nala's cubs, but I will do that after Chapter Six! That along with the entire cub group and relations. Can you believe it? Seven Cubs, 4 boys and 3 girls. Now I'm sure you all have heard of the other lions cubs that meet the pride and leave, I might or might not include those. I will be describing more pridelanders and outlanders, and there will be many twists. **Review and tell me which direction this story should go!**


	7. Prologue, Part 2 Opening

The Lion King Scar's(Taka's) Pride. **_Part 6_**

Nala had an extremely difficult time, especially for three cubs. After she had recovered and got a look at her cubs, one male and two females, they all looked sickly, and small.

"Are they okay Mother?" She asked. Sarafina smiled.

"They all look like that at first. You, when you where born.....uhhh......funny stuff, yeah, but anyway. They are perfect, and for your first time you did great." She kissed her daughter. Ren stood guard at the entrance. Sarabi tended to Sarafina's son and daughter.

The male was an all gray cub, with long claws, and a veracious appetite.

"What will you name the boy?" Sarabi asked. She was in the corner of the cave, caring four six hungry cubs.

"Zuberi." She gazed at her dark grey son. Then her twin daughters. They were both a dark grey brown. Both were going to have bangs like Tauni. Only one daughter had light brown toes on all feet. Her bangs were more off to the side, while her sister came down straight.

"And your daughters?"

"The all brown girl will be...Adaeze, and her sister with the white toes will be...Adanna." She smiled. Nalla crept to the corner of the cave. Each mother nestled there cubs, while Ren guarded the entrance.

That night Scar's instinct told him Nala had had her cubs, and let Zira know.

"Damn leopard, you know she would kill you if she got the chance."

"Nonsence Zira, you forget you are my queen, the others are simply my mates. You know my intentions better than I do, so I suggest you quit complaining."

"Speaking of your intentions, what of the hyena's, and food rations, the herds arnt producing well." Zira glared at Scar, then her sleeping son, Nuka.

"Once I get what I want, we will have enough land to sustain our pride, and our hyena's." He turned away from Zira, so he could sleep in his thoughts.

The next morning, three very forgotten frinds met Scar. Shenzie, Bonzie and Ed. Scar had his spirits lifted, esspecially when they showed him how the pack was doing. Before the sun rose, he gazed apon the dry land, full of dens, every female having atleast two to three males, warfare with neihboring pups. Scar's only concern was food like Zira had said, and now was the time to spread the word of Scar's plan.

"Hyena's, I appreciate your hard work, our mission begins today!" He roared, waking the entire pride and any sleeping hyenas. "I want all expecting hyenas to stay withing pride rock boundires, I want all young pups to join them, and I want all adults to form up in the gorge by midnight!" Without another word he left the barren hyena denning ground, and got all of the lions together.

**(Sorry everyone, I'm on writters block for this story. Updates might come, thanks for reading.)**


End file.
